


Circular Reasoning

by soo



Category: Bend It Like Beckham
Genre: F/F, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2003, recipient:Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night thoughts lead to sleepless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Reasoning

"You'll do anything for them."

Jess opened her eyes and sighed. Pinky's words just kept spinning round and round in dizzying circles in her head. She rolled over and punched her pillow hard. It was five in the morning and the words just kept echoing in her brain, keeping her awake.

All because Jules had asked her if she would stay for the summer semester. She hadn't hesitated, even though that it meant that she wouldn't see Joe until August.

She knew she _would_ do anything for Jules. But did that mean she loved her?


End file.
